


Still got it?

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Crushes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch References, Showers, Training, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After returning back to Overwatch Solider wants to see if Reaper can make it through the training course despite his new weight gain.





	Still got it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!

I heard more ReapRat cuddles?

——————————

“You want more?” Reaper cooed, finishing up his giant plate of pancakes.

Junkrat huffed, “I might just take a nap after this yeah? I’m still pretty hammered and sore from last night” Junkrat said, finishing off his plate and chugging the rest of his coffee.

Reaper sighed, “go and get some rest! I wanna make sure my fatty is nice and happy” Reaper teased, groping Junkrats hairy belly and planting a kiss on it. Junkrat blushed and waddled back to his room, holding onto his bloated belly. Reaper almost drooled at the sight of his boyfriend, watching his large belly ripple and shake. He could cuddle that thing all day if he wanted to, but something else happened.

“Well hey there big guy” Soldier joker, occupying the space that was Junkrats before. It looked like he just woke up.

“Hey” Reaper greeted, still having thoughts of his boyfriend stuck in the back of his head.

“That’s really all I’m gonna get huh? I guess you don’t care about me anymore since you’re with Jamie” Soldier huffed, taking a sip of his black coffee.

Reaper blushed under his mask, “Well he’s the reason I came back here.” Reaper replied, noticing Soldier’s eyes look at his belly.

“The old job a little too stressful for you?” Soldier joked.

“A bit. I’m happy with myself right now though” Reaper huffed.

Reaper was actually pretty happy with himself at the moment. Most members of Overwatch welcomed him back with open arms and his relationship with Junkrat had been going great. They’ve only fallen more in love for each other as their waists widen. Reaper was a gaining more but at a much slower pace, his focus was on getting Junkrats belly nice and round. It was at a really good size already but Reaper always thought that it could be bigger. He was certainly getting it from Grodd and Winston. In fact, Grodd has contacted him a few times to give him some helpful tips.

One time Grodd joker that history had indeed repeated itself and it hit Reaper almost immediately. Seeing himself stuff Junkrat and looking over to Grodd and Winston made him that he was doing the same thing to Junkrat as Grodd did to Reaper. Reaper spent that night cuddling up to Junkrats big belly and imagining it getting to Winston’s size.

So yeah he was pretty happy with himself, “Jamie’s been great” Reaper added.

“I could see that you’re certainly having an affect on him. I swear every time I see him he looks bigger, I don’t know how much your feeding him” Soldier commented.

Reaper chuckled, “ Thanks for noticing, I’ve been trying really hard and it’s nice to see someone appreciates my work”.

At first the conversations between him and Jack were pretty tense, but after awhile they finally opened up to each other more. Sometimes Reaper could sense Soldier’s crush still hanging around. He would often time catch Jack staring at his round midsection but Reaper just shrugged it off, who cares if they stared right?

“I see he’s been rubbing off a bit on you as well” Soldier said, reaching over and poking Reapers round gut.

Reaper huffed, “I don’t mind it, it looks good and besides I still have some muscle” Reaper flexed his arm and he did show muscle, but it was a little hard to see in the fat that was starting to cover it up.

Jack laughed, “muscle? That’s pure jiggle Gabe. I don’t even think you can make it pass the training course”

“I can still make it!” Reaper defending, crossing his arms.

“Oh this is a bet now huh? Meet back up at the training course in an hour and we’ll see if you do” Soldier said, patting Reapers big gut before leaving.

Once Soldier was out of sight Reaper put his fingers on his face and groaned, “why the hell did I accept that?” Reaper huffed, he was in no shape to do that. Reaper would climb one flight of stairs and he’d have the wind knocked out of him, leaning against the wall and panting for air.

But Reaper was true to his word and an hour later he arrived at the beginning of the course. Soldier was waiting for him, stop Watch in hand.

“Someone dressed for the occasion huh?” Soldier said, pointing out Reaper’s ridiculous workout attire.

“What it helps me breath” Reaper said, grabbing a roll of his belly and shaking it.

Reaper was wearing some sneakers and red booty shorts with a white compression shirt that was way too small on him. The shirt rode up above his belly button and was way more snug than it intended, the frantic clinging to Reaper’s round gut, which looked even fatter now.

“You ready?” Soldier asked

Reaper stretched a bit before nodding, “yep!”

“Just don’t go break too much of a sweat” Jack said as he signaled to Reaper to start and began the timer on his stopwatch.

At first it was incredibly easy, all he had to do was make it from one point to the other. Jumping on one platform and jogging to the next before he climbed up a rope ladder and hopped down with ease. For all the fat that Reaper had on him, he still had an incredibly amount of strength under all that jiggle.

Reaper thought that this was going to be a breeze, but that all changed when he had to crawl under some barbed wire. That required him to use all of his muscle which was sort of the problem because he had lost a lot of his leg muscle. Reaper struggled to push his entire weight with his arms, his big belly was pressing against the ground as he crawled.

After that mess, Reaper huffed as he saw y’all fences and he groaned. It’d be almost impossible to jump across all of these. Reaper sighed and pushed on, lifting himself over the fence with a great amount of difficulty, his arm muscles straining more and more each time he had to lift his entire body weight.

Next was just a lot of running and Reaper felt like quitting right then and there. If there was anything he hated the most it would have to be running. Every once and awhile he’d get a few tires he’d have to jump through and when he’d have to do that, his knees would smack into his wobbling belly, causing a loud smacking sound to be heard when he went through it.

The last thing Reaper has to do was climb himself across a pathway by lifting his weight up and grabbing some bars, sort of like monkey bars, but much further apart. Reaper groaned as he jumped and grabbed onto the first pole. He knew that if he stayed to long on one of them he’d get too tired so he had to act quickly.

As Reaper struggled across the ‘monkey bars’ he could hear Jack snicker in the background, no doubt laughing at the sight of a fat guy looking so miserable.

Reapers arms ached he was distracted by Soldier, he couldn’t hold on any longer.

A loud wham was heard as Reaper fell onto the floor, he was laying on his back. “Looks like someone couldn’t make it” Soldier said, walking over to Reaper and stretching an arm out towards him.

Reaper huffed as he was lifted up by Soldier, his round gut pressing into soldiers flat stomach for a few seconds, “you distracted me” Reaper replied.

“No excuses. I think it’s safe to say that you don’t really have it any more big guy. It was fun to see you struggle through the course though, and I should’ve taken a picture of you falling. That was pretty funny” Soldier laughed.

Reaper became embarrassed, a dark shade of red colored his cheeks as he was told how funny he looked, “Yeah yeah you win” Reaper sighed, giving Jack some cash before heading out.

Reaper was feeling pretty bad about himself, was he really too big now? He thought he still had a lot of muscle but he guessed it all got covered up by fat now. Reaper groaned as he waddled back to Junkrats room, he was sweating like crazy and smelled, he needed a shower.

Reaper tried to shower as quickly as he could, not trying to think about his wife body too much now as he could see in the shower was his own round gut. He couldn’t help himself though and tried his best to look at his feet, he hadn’t been able to see them in a very long time.

Still sore and tired, Reaoer crawled into bed with only his trousers on. Laying on his back for a bit and staring st the ceiling.

Suddenly something big and round squished into his side and Reaper felt Junkrat kiss him on the cheek, “everything ok babe?” Junkrat asked, running his mechanical fingers across Reaper’s freshly showered gut.

Reaper smiled and kissed Junkrat back, “now everything is” The pain and soreness all went away as soon as he felt his lover cuddle up next to him. Reaper smiled smiled as he felt his round gut being played with and so he started to play with Junkrats. Being with Junkrat made him so calm.

“Love you babe” Junkrat cooed.

“Love you too” Reaper replied, placing a big kiss on Junkrats belly before nestling his face in between Junkrats neck and shoulder. His rlly pressing against Junkrats.

So what if he couldn’t make it through the training course?

———————————

Hope y’all enjoyed this cause I certainly did! Also ReapRat cuddles are the best.


End file.
